A Christmas to Remember
by liliacs
Summary: Harry comes home during Christmas to spend time with Sirius and Remus. While he is there, he gets a surprise of a lifetime, and it has to do with James Potter. (Alternate Universe fic)
1. Thinking of home

The characters do not belong to me. They all belong to JK Rowling.

Harry sat on his bed at Hogwarts wondering what Christmas was going to be like. He was going home the next day to see Sirius and Remus. He was so lucky to have them. He had been very close not to having anyone, after his parents were killed.

Sirius had rescued him from Godrics Hollow after Voldemort came and murdered his parents, James and Lily Potter. Thankfully, Harry only came out of the incident with a scar on his forehead. Peter had been their secret keeper, and in the end sold them to Voldemort. Sirius stayed with Harry, so he was unable to go and look for Peter. When Hagrid came to take Harry to his aunt's house, Sirius did not relinquish his hold on him. Hagrid ended leaving, without little Harry with him. Sirius had his motorbike, and drove back him and Harry back to his home. He then contacted Remus and told him the truth. After convincing Remus, he informed Dumbledore of Peter's betrayal. A few months after the tragic night, Harry became legally Sirius's child.

When Harry was three, Sirius bought house near where Remus lived, so Harry could grow up knowing both of them. Unfortunately, when Harry was thirteen Remus had been fired after his boss found out he was a werewolf. Since then, Remus had been living Sirius and Harry. Harry didn't mind at all. He enjoyed in fact. Remus was like a second godfather to him. He was always there when Harry needed him. Just like Sirius. Sirius was the father he never had. He took care of him when he was sick, taught him how to ride a broom, how to prank and all the sorts of things fathers and sons in this case, godfather and godsons do together.

Not everything was wonderful though. Of course, Voldemort was after him. Harry had escaped him 1st, 2nd and 4th year. His third year was just as eventful even though there was no Voldemort. Peter was found in his third year, he had been living near Hogwarts under a false name. He came into Hogwarts while Harry was there, and was seen on the Marauder's Map. Harry sent a letter to Sirius and Remus telling them of the recent development. Sirius and Remus came right over to Hogwarts and found Peter in the Shrieking Shack, but he escaped once again. That was the night, Peter was once again reunited with his master.

So now it was night before Harry left to go home for Christmas. 5th year had yet to be adventurous, and he was thankful for that. Sirius and Remus were worried about him. Trouble always seemed to find him. Ron and Hermione had always been right there right with him, which gave him relief and worry at the same time. He didn't want them getting hurt, because of him. But now he could go home, and leave those worries behind for a few weeks.

"This is definitely going to be a wonderful Christmas," Harry thought to himself before going to bed that night. He didn't know just how wonderful that Christmas would be.


	2. Going home

On the train going back home for Christmas.

"I'm thrilled about going home, but I'm going to miss you both," Hermione said to both Ron and Harry. They were all in a small compartment on the train.

"Ya, me too. I'm not looking forward to being the tester of Fred and George jokes. Last time I ate one of the donuts they gave me, my tongue was green for a week! But I tell you, it will be nice not having to see Snape's face for a few weeks," Ron admitted happily.

Harry laughed. "I agree completely. Sirius always scowls when I bring up Snape's name. Remus always tries to calm him down. It will be great seeing again."

"Harry, Ron- write to me. Maybe we can all get together sometime before we go back. Oh, look were almost there," Hermione said pointing outside the train.

Soon the trained stopped, and they were on the platform.

Harry, Ron and Hermione departed and went there separate ways.

Harry went looking for both Sirius or Remus, but he couldn't see them anywhere.

Harry's Point of View

Harry couldn't find his godfather or Remus anywhere. It had been twenty minutes. He kept walking up and down the platform, hoping that everything was okay. He couldn't stand knowing that he put his loved ones in danger. Voldemort was after him, not them. Sirius and Remus reassured him, telling him that families stick together not matter what. Just when he was about to owl someone, he heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey kiddo, sorry we're late. There were muggles at the entrance of the platform, so we had to wait until they left to come in," said the voice he knew so well. Sirius.

He turned and saw Sirius and Remus coming toward him.

Harry smiled back. "That's okay. It's good to see you guys."

Harry hugged Sirius and Remus and then they were on their way home.

-At Their House-

Harry looked up to the lawn to his house. The house looked the same way it did, when he left at the end of the summer. It was still blue, with white shutters. The house had four bedrooms, 3 baths, a kitchen, a living room, and a den. It was perfect. This was the house he grew up in. This was the place he felt the safest in, with the people he loved the most.

"It's good to be home," Harry muttered to himself, but Remus had heard while they were going into the house.

Remus smiled at him. "It's good to have you home. Now go upstairs and unpack."

He went upstairs into his room. It was big, and spacious. There were various posters of Quidditch teams on his wall. There was a double bed in the middle of the room. By his bed was his night table, where he had a picture of his parents. Harry picked it up, and examined it for the hundredth time. They were in front of their house in Godrics Hollow holding hands, and smiling at each other. James with his messy black hair, and Lily with her beautiful green eyes. He missed them. He missed not being able to play Quidditch with his father, and being protected by his mother. But then he realized that what's he had Sirius for. Sure he couldn't call Sirius "dad" but Sirius was his father in every other aspect but blood.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He put the picture back.

"Can I come in?" Sirius asked from outside the door.

"Sure, c'mon in," Harry replied.

Sirius came over, and sat on Harry's bed. "So how has Hogwarts been for my favorite godson?"

"Well, nothing to complain about. Of course, Snape is an idiot but what's new? He's been giving Ron and I detentions, but other from that, nothing else. I haven't had to deal with Voldemort, so that's been a definite plus."

"That's a relief to hear. Just keep alert Harry. Always be prepared. You mean a lot to me and I don't want to see anything happen to you," Sirius said. His voice was thick with emotion.

Just then Remus appeared at the door. "Dinner's ready. You would be happy to know Harry, Sirius did not burn the house down with his cooking while you were gone."

"Haha Remus. C'mon Harry let's go down to dinner, before Remus decides to insult you too."

They spent the rest of the night laughing at each other and exchanging stories. They were completely unaware that two order members found a grown man in Hogsmead that had messy black hair, hazel eyes and went by the name, James Potter.


	3. Mistaken identity

Hogsmead: The night Harry went from home for Christmas.

The night was clear and the stars twinkled in the sky. It was cold outside, and many people in Hogsmead were wearing scarves around their faces, so the cold wouldn't hit their faces as fiercely.

Two order members, Tonks and Kingsley were walking around the village making sure there were no problems. There hadn't been trouble with Voldemort in the past few months, but still the order was stayed very cautious. They wanted to be ready for an attack, at any time.

"So Tonks, excited about Christmas?" Kingsley asked. He knew full well that Tonks loved this holiday, but he wanted to make conversation. It would make the evening seem to go faster, and then he would be going home, away from the cold.

"Oh ya. I can't wait. Christmas is a wonderful holiday. Everyone seems to be in good moods, singing Christmas carols and everything. But to be honest, I can't wait to get home and go in front of the fire place. It's so cold!!" Tonks exclaimed.

They kept walking further, and further. They planned to walk to the end of the village and back.

"But think about the good this is doing. We are making sure Hogsmead is safe for its residents. Sure it's horrible to be in this cold but it's better than dealing with Voldemort. Thinking of him, makes me think of Harry. What that boy has been through," Kingsley muttered sadly.

"He fought him so many times. Sometimes I think the only thing that keeps him going sometimes is his family, and friends. Sirius has been with him every step of the way. I can remember when Harry was done with his first year. I went with Sirius to pick up Harry from the train. When he got onto the platform, Sirius hugged him so fiercely, that he actually embarrassed him. Harry's face turned bright red. Sirius took no notice of that though. He was just so relieved that Harry was alright. When we got back to the house, Sirius forbid Harry to do anything but rest during the following week. That was the last thing that Harry wanted. He called Remus over that night, and even he tried to reason with Sirius, but Harry was stuck inside _resting_ for a week. When it comes to Harry, Sirius takes no chances," Tonks said with conviction.

They walked further away from the village. The lights were growing dimmer and dimmer. They knew they were almost at the end. They could turn back soon, and be with civilization.

Kingsley looked at Tonks and replied back, "Sirius has definitely changed from when he was Harry's age. He was always playing pranks with James. There only worry was if there prank was really going to work. Of course, Remus was never far behind them. He was the good one. But I bet, Remus must of had a rebellious streak too. He would have never been friends with them, if he didn't. And Peter...," he stopped speaking suddenly, as if it almost hurt to speak of it.

Tonks looked at Kingsley sadly. "Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if there had been no Peter. If for some reason he never became friends with any one of them. Lily and James might have lived. They would have loved to see their son now. In my imagination, I can see James and Harry playing Quidditich together, and Lily looking on with an expression of joy on her face. I guess it was to never be that way. It would end up being Sirius playing Quidditich with Harry, and being there for all his firsts. I think James would have been happy to know that Sirius took his place, and took care of Harry. Sirius and Harry are so close sometimes, I even forget that Harry isn't Sirius's son," she said softly.

They had gotten to the edge of the village, and they knew it.

"C'mon let's turn back,"Kingsley stated.

They were just about to turn around, when a man ran into them. "Excuse me. Sorry," he said to them. Tonks and Kingsley looked at him. They could barely make out any of his features. He had a black coat on, and a scarf was around his face. From what they could make out, he was

a fairly thin man, and he had messy black hair.

Kingsley was the first to respond. "Harry what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be home?" He asked.

_Harry_ (are who Kingsley thought that man was) stopped suddenly. He turned around slowly, and looked at the ground. Time seemed to stop for him.

Tonks and Kingsley looked at_ Harry._

"Did you just say Harry, as in Harry Potter," the black haired man asked weakly. His eyes still faced the ground as if he was afraid to know the answer.

Tonks looked at him, and laughed despite of herself. "Oh come off it Harry. You know it's us. Wait does Sirius know you're here? If he doesn't, he is probably freaking out. Remus too. So what are you doing here?

_Harry_ looked helpless. "Sirius? Remus?" He seemed to be in a daze.

Tonks continued, "Yes, Harry. Sirius and Remus. I will repeat the question again. Why are you here, and not with them?"

After Tonks said that, he seemed to come out of his daze. "I'm not Harry, I'm James," the man slowly responded. He looked up, and started to take the scarf off that he had around his face. Where green eyes were supposed to be, hazel eyes shined through. It was then that Kingsley and Tonks knew that they weren't speaking to Harry, but his father James Potter.

Kingsley and Tonks looked at each other in disbelief, and then did the first thing that came to their minds. They took their wands out, and pointed them at James. James didn't flinch, but kept looking at them with disbelief.

"Oh, yes were supposed to believe that a man that has been dead for fourteen years, has suddenly

come back from the dead. You are truly a sick bastard," Kingsley spat at him.

The man didn't say anything, he just stood there.

"No response. What are coming of death eaters these days?" Tonks asked. Her voice was full of sarcasm.

"I'm dead?" James asked brokenly.

Kingsley laughed bitterly.

"For a moment you had me there, but then I remembered Harry. To pretend to be his father, is sickening," Kingsley responded back with conviction.

James looked at him sharply. "I would never do that. I am James Potter. Where is Harry? I want to see him. And Sirius. And Remus. Where are they? I needed to talk to all of them. Especially my son. Tell me where they are!" James yelled.

That's when it hit Tonks and Kingsley. He wasn't a death eater. This man was really James Potter, or if not, he truly believed himself to be him.

Tonks and Kingsley looked at each other, in wonderment for the second time in one night.

"Follow us, and don't do anything funny. We are going to see Dumbledore," Kingsley told the man.

And with that, the three man walked to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore.

Beth5572-Thanks. I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic.

Phoenix Gemini Black-Thanks for the review. Ya, Remus is very cool.

Athenakitty-Harry never knew the Dursleys. They don't really play a role. Harry will meet his father soon. Yup, it will really be him.

Woodsmaster2- Thanks for the nice review. I'm glad you like. I hope you like the rest of it.


	4. Unpleasant information

Later that night: Hogwarts

Kingsley, Tonks and James slowly made there way up to Hogwarts. It seemed to all of them that it was taking for ever to reach their destination. The night seemed even colder than before. They walked in a line. Kingsley in the front, James in the middle, and Tonks in the back. Kingsley and Tonks did this, so James could not escape. They passed the gates, and looked up at the castle. Light from the castle was glowing softly onto its' grounds. There was a wreath on the door, in celebration of the holiday. The view was magnificent.

Tonks and Kingsley kept on walking while they gazed at the castle. They had seen it many times like this at night, because working as aurors required them to protect Hogwarts against Voldemort and his death eaters.

Just when Tonks was about to take another step forward on the path up to the castle, she collided into James. She looked at him, and saw that disbelief was written all over his face. He just stared at the castle, as if it would vanish before him, if he did not.

"Oh, my...what, wait?" James could not put two coherent sentences together. He started to shake, and tried to calm himself by running a hand through his hair, but he kept on shaking.

Kingsley and Tonks eyes locked with each other at that moment. They realized that this man was not a man who believed himself to be James Potter and truly was not, but James Potter himself. At the beginning they thought that this man was either a death eater, or a man that was mentally ill believing he was the late James Potter. This reaction could not be from any other man but James Potter himself.

Tonks blinked, and came out of the daze she was in. She looked over at James, and he looked even worse. He was shaking very badly, and was having difficulty standing up correctly. It only took a second for Tonks to step into action.

She quickly walked over to James, and put her arms around him. "Shh. It's going to be okay. We will talk to Dumbledore, and he will know what to do," she said soothingly.

James just stared at her. "How can it be okay? I have just lost 14 years of my life. I suddenly appear on some street in Hogsmeade, after being gone that long? When I appeared, I looked down at my feet and saw the Daily Prophet in the street and picked it up. The date read December 21, 1995!!! It was October 31, 1981 last time I checked and in my mind that was only a day ago, at best! It will never be okay. How can all of this be possibly okay?

Kingsley looked at James sadly. "In time, it will be okay. We don't know how you came back, but the fact of the matter is that you are here. We have to work from there. We just have to talk to Dumbledore. He always seems to know what to do in very difficult situations. There are many people in this world who have wished since you _died _that they could have you back. People will support you. We just have to make it up to the castle."

James slowly took control of himself. He looked like he was going to start walking again, but then turned around at Kingsley and spoke.

"You said that there were people who wished I was here. Who are they?!" James demanded.

Kingsley was about to answer when Tonks cut him off.

"Sirius, Remus and Harry of course!" Tonks said grinning.

James looked like he was going to faint. "Sirius, Remus and Harry?" he asked softly.

Kingsley looked at James and answered him. "Yes, Sirius, Remus and Harry. They all wished you were alive."

James looked stunned, as if afraid to believe it. "Oh my god. Sirius and Remus-it's been soo...Harry! The last time I saw him, he was a baby. He was just beginning to talk, but now...Wait! How old is my son now?

Tonks and Kingsley looked at each other as if afraid of telling him the truth.

"Well?" James demanded.

Tonks looked at him and answered slowly. "He is fifteen. He's in his fifth year."

James just stared at them. He looked as if he was having difficulty comprehending the information. Moments passed, and when he finally looked like he was going to respond, the three men saw a figure approaching them. Tonks and Kingsley took out their wands in case of attack. It wasn't until the figure came closer, that they all realized who this person was. It was the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I'm just busy with end of the semester exams. I haven't forgotten about the fic! _

Woodsmaster2: Thanks for the review. I hope you keep reading!

Tigerlilies: Thanks so much. I hope you like the rest of it.

Insanity-of-the-owl: Thanks. I hope you keep reading.

Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley: Thanks! That was very nice of you. I hope you keep reading!

Eric2: I hope you find the rest interesting too.

Redcandle17: It's not a slash fic. They are just friends. Hope you keep reading, anyway. Thanks!

* * *


	5. Finding out the truth

_Dumbledore's office_:

Somehow Dumbledore got James, Kingsley, and Tonks to his office. He didn't want to discuss important matters out in the open. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, across from James, Kingsley and Tonks. James was currently looking at the floor. He seemed to be in a daze. Tonks and Kingsley were looking at Dumbledore with curiosity.

Dumbledore looked at Tonks and Kingsley and asked. "Where did you come across him?"

James looked up sharply, when he heard he was mentioned in the context of the conversation.

"Well Sir, we were walking around Hogsmead making sure everything was okay. When we had gotten to the edge of the village, we bumped into him." Tonks said pointing to James. "We first thought he was Harry, but then we realized he was James Potter, or a man who believed himself to be him," Kingsley answered.

James felt himself getting angry quickly. He would never lie about his identity. He quickly rose from his seat. "I am James Potter," he yelled. "I am not some imposter. I am the person who was head boy in my 7th year. I was the man who married Lily Evans, and had a child with her." That is when James realized that his beautiful wife was no where to be seen. He had been in such a daze that he didn't even realize that Lily wasn't with him. Fear started to rise through him. "My god, where is Lily? Where is my beautiful wife?" he asked quietly.

Dumbledore was now convinced this was James. He had known him well, especially after he graduated from Hogwarts. He knew the way James reacted to things, especially went it involved endangering his family. Only the real James Potter would have reacted with this much fury and sadness.

Dumbledore looked sadly at James. His eyes lost their twinkle. "The night Voldemort came to your house he fought you first. After he _killed_ you, he went upstairs looking for Harry. Lily was with Harry trying to protect him. Voldemort threatened to kill Harry, and Lily wouldn't let him touch her son. He killed her to get to him. She died protecting, Harry," he said quietly.

James looked stunned. He put his head back down, to hide the tears that were falling onto his cheeks. He stayed like that for quiet a while, trying to comprehend that the love of his life was gone.

Dumbledore spoke again quietly, after a significant amount of time had passed. "James, I know this is hard but you have to tell me what happened to you that night," he asked hesitantly.

Tonks and Kingsley remained quiet. They didn't want to interrupt the conversation.

James looked at Dumbledore, slowing the tears that were flowing. "Lily, Harry, and I were in the living room. Harry was in Lily's lap sleeping. She and I were speaking softly, when I heard a noise. First, I thought something had fallen inside the house, but then I saw a flash of a persons' robe. I realized it was Voldemort. I told Lily to take Harry and run. She ran upstairs with Harry, while I stayed downstairs to try to stop him. He and I dueled, and right when I thought he was going to kill me, he cursed me instead. I don't remember which particular curse he used. That's all I remember. For me, it seemed that it happened just last night. It was just a few hours ago, I _woke-up_ at the edge of Hogsmead. I got up, and walked a little when I saw a newspaper and picked it up. I was really confused, especially when I saw the date. I decided to calm down a bit, and then go for help. I really got cold by that point, because I didn't have a coat on. I passed by house, and saw a coat and scarf lying on the ground. Somebody forgot to take into their house. I stole it. I started walking again, and that is when I ran into Kingsley and Tonks," he replied.

Dumbledore took all this information in and then spoke. "Well James, I will try to find out which curse he used. Apparently, the curse did age you. You do not look twenty-one anymore but thirty-five. Why don't we do this, Tonks and Kingsley will lead you to room so you can sleep for the night. I'll take care of some things, so you can be reunited with your son and friends," he paused for a moment and spoke again. He looked at both Tonks and Kingsley. "Please escort James to a guest room, so he may sleep. Please come back after he is settled."

Tonks answered. "Of course, Headmaster. James, please come with us."

James got up slowly from his chair. He needed to be alone. He needed time to comprehend all the facts that were given to him. He gave one last look to Dumbledore, and followed Tonks and Kingsley outside the door.

Dumbledore watched them leave. He knew he only had one option. He had to tell Sirius.

_Sorry, I had to re-post this chapter again. _

_To all my reviewers: Thanks for waiting. The next chapter will be posted in the next few days. _

_Answers to Questions: I am not sure if Lily will come back too. Harry's reaction to James, will come up in a few more chapters._

_Next Chapter: Sirius and James meet._


	6. Knocking on a door

_Sirius's House:_

Sirius, Remus, and Harry were all sleeping peacefully. They spent the night laughing, and enjoying each others' company. Late in the night, Sirius awoke to a voice calling his name. It took him a moment for him to realize, the voice was coming from the fire place. He took his wand out from under his pillow. He carried it with him at all times for security.

He made his way down the stairs with his wand out in front of him. When he had made his way to the bottom step, he saw the face of Albus Dumbledore in the fire. Sirius immediately became concerned for his godson. Harry went through so much already, he didn't need any extra pressure added.

Sirius realized he needed to control his emotions. He needed to be strong for whatever was lying ahead. He faced Dumbledore, and bent down to his level.

"Is there a problem, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. He didn't want to make small talk. He just wanted to know the truth.

Dumbledore looked at him, and answered quietly. "Something has just recently come up that will affect you, Harry and Remus greatly."

Sirius's concern immediately returned full force. "What is Voldemort planning this time?" he asked himself.

Dumbledore seemed to know what Sirius was thinking. He wanted to calm his fears, so he continued speaking. "Sirius, it's nothing horrible like that. But this thing-no person, I should better say, is equally as important." His eyes twinkled while he spoke the last part.

Sirius looked at him straight in the eyes and asked, "Who is just as important?"

"James," he answered back.

Sirius just stared at Dumbledore. It was almost like he was paralyzed. Of all the answers Dumbledore could have gave, this was the least expected one.

"James? James is dead, Albus." Sirius answered weakly.

Dumbledore looked at him, slightly too amused for the current situation.

"That's exactly what I thought, until about an hour ago. It seems that James is alive. He was found in Hogsmead by Tonks and Kingsley. Apparently, the last thing he remembers is the night Harry got his scar." Dumbledore answered.

Sirius still looked at him in shock.

_Sirius's Point of View:_

"Albus Dumbledore just told me that James is alive, my best friend from years ago. Harry's father. Oh god. If this isn't James, but a death eater impersonating him, Harry will be crushed. I have to make sure this is James, before I say anything to Harry. I cannot believe Dumbledore. In many ways, he is just an old fool. He believes everything. I have to see James with my own eyes, and make sure it's him. If it is him, then I guess I'll deal with that bridge when I come to it."

_Back to conversation between Sirius and Dumbledore:_

"Take me to him, but first let me get ready" Sirius said firmly.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement and said,"Floo to my office when you are ready."

Sirius got dressed, and wrote a note both addressed to Harry and Remus. He did this, so they both wouldn't worry. He took his floo powder, and went straight into Dumbledore's office.

_By this time, the sun was starting to rise. The new day was just about to begin._

Dumbledore stood by his chair, waiting to guide Sirius were James was staying. "He may not be awake yet," Dumbledore told Sirius.

Sirius looked slightly amused. "If he's not, I will just wake him up. We have a few issues to discuss."

Dumbledore nodded, and started walking. Sirius followed behind him, both silent and in their own thoughts.

_James's Room:_

James could not sleep. He tried to rest, but it was of no use. He was dressed, and thinking things over to himself. He couldn't get over that his wife was dead, how he was supposed to be dead, and how his son was now in his fifth year. It literally seemed like yesterday that Harry was a baby. He and Lily were so happy when they found out they were going to have a baby. Even though they were so young, they knew it was going to be alright. They would give their child everything he or she needed. When Harry was born, they did just that. They never had a day go by, when they didn't tell Harry how much they loved him. They so much wanted to see their son grow up to become a strong powerful man, but Lily never got that chance. James had missed most of it himself.

What was he going to do without his wife? He loved her so much. They were best friends. She knew everything about him. His life was wonderful, because Lily was there to share it with him. But know that wasn't the case. Lily was dead, and Harry was in his fifth year. The cold reality hit James once again, and all he was able to do was cry silently to himself. He didn't know what to do. His wife was dead, and son probably did not remember him. Plus what was Sirius, and Remus going to think? Just when he thought all was lost, he heard a knock on a door. He got up, dried his eyes, and opened the door. In front, staring at him, was his best friend. Sirius Black.

_Sirius's point of view _

Sirius walked down the hall following Dumbledore. They walked quite a while, going up and down stairs, and through hallways. Just when Sirius thought he would never get to his destination, Dumbledore stopped in front of a door, in an empty corridor. It was labeled "Guest Room."

"This is his room. If he is sleeping, or you want to speak to me, come to my office. The password is Lemon Drops." With that, Dumbledore walked away.

Sirius just stared at the closed door for a few moments. He was trying to work up the courage to actually knock on the door. Thoughts were flying through his head, like what he was going to do if this person was or wasn't James. He needed to know the truth, so he mustered up all his courage, and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments (in his mind those moments seemed more like hours), and then the door opened. In front of him was James Potter.

James and Sirius were both shocked. They both seemed to be amazed the other one was there. Sirius looked at James and realized he aged. He didn't look the like twenty-one year old, he remembered. He had a few streaks of white through his messy black hair. He looked thinner, as if he hadn't had a decent meals in years. Sirius laughed to himself about the absurdity of his last statement. If this was James, he would have been dead for over a decade, so of course he would look thinner. Sirius did notice a feature that was the same from years before, his hazel eyes. Only James had that eye color. Harry inherited his mothers' green eyes.

James was in shock himself. He just kept staring at Sirius. James realized after a few moments that Sirius did look older. He still had the long hair, but his face aged. There were little wrinkles around his eyes. Sirius looked like he had worried quite a bit, these past few years.

Sirius was the first one to come out of the daze. He realized the reality of the situation. James died when Harry was one, and there was no way he would be able to come back to life. Anger flowed through his veins, at thought that somebody was impersonating his dead friend. He took out his wand, and pointed it at the other man. "Who the hell do you think you are impersonating James Potter?" Sirius screamed.

_Thanks to all those who reviewed. I hope you all like this chapter. I didn't want to make it to long, so I ended it there. Please keep reviewing! Thanks._

_Next chapter: Sirius and James talk._


	7. Believing the Unbelievable

Outside in the Hallway

_James's Point of View:_

James looked at the wand pointed at his chest. His first instinct was to tell his friend to stop being an idiot, and to lower his wand. Then he thought again, and realized that might not be such a good idea. He did not want his hand blasted off, after all. So he decided to try a different approach.

"Sirius, listen to me. I am James Potter. I know this all very confusing. I, myself, just learned that many fourteen years has passed since I have seen you, Lily, Harry and Remus. I know this unbelievable, but it is truly me. Ask me anything about our Hogwarts days. I'll be able to answer them."

_Sirius's Point of View:_

Sirius looked at him suspiciously. Should he believe him? He could not risk believing that this was James Potter standing before him. If it turned out to be a death eater in disguise, he would feel as if he lost his best friend all over again. Of course, he not only had to worry about himself, but Harry and Remus as well. They would both be crushed, especially Harry. Harry always wanted a father, and like every other boy out there, he wanted his father to be proud of him. Sirius had to be careful. He had a godson to protect, so he decided to take James up on his offer.

Sirius looked James straight in the eye, before starting his questioning. His voice became very menacing. "Fine, you want to play this game, I'm ready." He was going to give him a trick question. This one question would surely prove that he was talking to a death eater and not James Potter himself. "So James, why did Moony become an animagus?"

James looked at Sirius momentarily with a face full of confusion. "Moony was the reason why Sirius, Peter, and I become animagi," he said to himself. The thought of Peter made James very agitated, but he had to focus on the task at hand. He again started to think to himself, "I have to figure this out. Moony is a werewolf, unless something has happened to my memory. I have to answer the question, even if I'm wrong." He took a deep breathe and with all of his courage, he answered the question.

"Sirius,-Moony was never an animagus. In fact, he is the reason why you, Peter and I became animagi." James growled Peter's name, but continued none the less. "We found out that Remus was a werewolf, and we decided to accompany him on the nights of the full moon. The last time I have seen him, he was not an animagus. But as I have heard, many years have past since then, so he could be one now." James prayed that he was right. He could not afford to be wrong, but he sincerely believed Moony was never an animagus. He became a little worried, when the color drained from Sirius's face.

_Sirius's Point of View_

James first looked very confused, when I asked him that question. This will prove that Albus is wrong. This person is not James, but an imposter. I can't wait to send this death eater to Azkaban! That's when James began to speak.

"Sirius,-Moony was never an animagus. In fact, he is the reason why you, Peter and I became animagi," James said with a little nervousness in his voice.

I just stood there. I could not believe what I just heard. He answered the question correctly! Could it be really him…I had to be sure, I had to ask him another question.

"You really think you're smart! Well tell me, what we did in our 5th year that we regretted after word!" Sirius asked wildly.

James looked at him for a moment. He seemed to be deep in thought, then after a few moments his hazel eyes started to sparkle.

James began to speak. "We had just taken our O.W.L.S and we decided to sit by the lake, and I was playing with a snitch when you said you were bored. Just then Snape walked by, and I started to fight with him, and flipped him in the air and his pants came down. It's something I'm not proud of. I would change it if I could." His sparkling eyes dimmed, while thinking of the horrible thing he did to Snape. Snape was his enemy, but that was crossing the line.

_End Sirius's Point of View_

There was complete silence. Sirius just kept looking at James, unsure of what to do or say. He did lower his wand, and James took this as a good sign, so he decided to lead the conversation.

"Sirius, it is me. I know how unbelievable it sounds, but I'm back. Fourteen years have passed, but it's me. I swear on the life of my son!"

Sirius looked at him in shock. After a few moments, he seemed to regain control of himself. "James?" he asked in disbelief.

James looked at him with a smile on his face. "Hey, Padfoot it's great to see you. It's been a long time."

Sirius laughed. James was always like that, serious one moment, funny the next. At the moment, he knew it was James. Only James would go from being so solemn to being humorous.

Sirius pushed himself inside of James's room. James followed him. He needed to sit down, and a stiff drink. It would be a long night.

_To all my reviewers: I am so sorry for not updating in a while. Thanks for waiting! This is a very short chapter, but I thought I should put it up anyway. _


	8. Bits and pieces of the truth

Chapter 8:

Sirius found himself sitting in a chair beside James's bed. James was sitting at the end of the bed and they were both looking at each other without saying a word. They lived in the same dormitory for seven years, and never once was it awkward for the two friends to talk to one another. Unfortunately, this was not the case for this particular situation. Each man had so many questions, but they were both unsure where to start. They were both apprehensive of what the other had to say. Finally, Sirius broke the silence. "I never imagined it would end up this way. When we were young, we had the entire world at our finger tips. All we had to worry about was making up new pranks to pull on the Slytherins, and accompanying Moony on full moons. Those were definitely the good times. It saddens me to know, that within three to four years of our graduation from Hogwarts, all of our lives were changed. If I could only go back in time…."

James had been listening while Sirius spoke. It was true. Life was simpler back then. They were "cool" and "popular" and were the brightest in their class. There was nothing he, Sirius, Remus, and Peter wouldn't do or try. His mind stopped at the name Peter….the reason why everything went so wrong. He never was very smart or talented. In fact, he was useless in many respects. Who would have thought that the useless one, would be the reason why Lily died, James was gone for over decade, and why Harry was left parentless? James could feel his blood start to boil, when he thought of Peter…the traitor…the rat. It would have been better if they just kept Sirius as their secret-keeper, none of this would have happened, but like everything else in life, hind-sight is 20/20. They could not turn back time; no matter how hard they wished.

"Unfortunately, Sirius, you can't go back in time, and either can I. There isn't anything I wouldn't give, to have my wife back and to have seen my son grow up." James could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he continued on. "But that's not a possibility. The only things I have to hold onto are my memories. The memories of our childhood days, the days Lily and I spent together, and the very small while I was able to hold my baby in my arms," James was unable to continue. Tears were trailing down his cheeks, and he had no power to stop them.

Sirius looked at his oldest friend, and moved from his chair. In one instance, he was sitting next to James, hugging him. He let James cry, but he didn't shed a single tear. He couldn't. He could only think of what Harry and James's reaction to one another would be and how they both would handle the situation. The road ahead was unclear, and one person had to stay strong. Sirius knew that person had to be him.

_Sirius's Point of View:_

It took a few minutes for James's tears to stop. Sirius returned to his chair to start the conversation he knew was coming, the conversation that would inform James of events that occurred since his _death. _ More importantly it would inform James about Harry. Of all the things, how was he supposed tell James that Harry's life had been far from normal. Harry had seen and done things that grown wizards had never even dreamt of facing. How would he tell James that Harry had confronted Voldemort on a few occasions? He could just imagine saying to James, "Oh by the way, besides getting on the quidditch team in his first year he has also went up against Voldemort three times." Sirius was _certain_ that would not go over well.

What about Harry? He would have to be informed that his father was back from the dead. He decided that after this conversation with James, he would floo back home. James could come there later….after he spoke to Harry, and Remus. The last thing he wanted to do would be to shock Harry and Remus. This was all so confusing, but wasn't this a blessing? Of course it was, but that didn't make the situation any less complicated. Well, he couldn't stall all day. He had to say something.

"James, I know this must be difficult on you but there are some things you must know," Sirius stated.

James finally looked composed. "I know there is Sirius, like how my son is doing? Is he healthy and safe?"

Sirius looked at him and bit his lip. How to approach the question….well he could be honest without giving the whole truth away. Harry deserved to tell James the truth.

"Harry is healthy James. He is safe…safe for now." There he said it. He waited for the explosion to occur.

_James's Point of View_

Did he just hear Sirius correctly? His son was healthy, and he thanked God for that. But he was not safe! What the hell did that mean? Were there death eaters after him? Was Voldemort still trying to kill him?

James could feel rage start build in his body. His son was not safe, but he didn't know who was threatening his safety?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Sirius? Who is threatening Harry? Why isn't he safe?" James yelled.

It took Sirius a few moments to answer the question. He looked like he was debating with himself. "Well," he finally stated, "He..umm…Harry really should answer this question, but since you're his father I will tell you. I can answer your question in one word, **_Voldemort._**

James felt his eyes close. He needed a moment to compose himself. His son, his precious baby, was in danger. Voldemort was still after his son. He hoped that maybe Voldemort had just gone away somehow, and nobody would ever have to worry about him again. Of course, that was a foolish wish. Not only was Voldemort still here, he was still trying to kill Harry. If he could get his hands around Voldemort's neck, he would strangle the life out of him. But was that a foolish wish also?

James opened his eyes. He had to find out details. "Sirius, what happened? What happened to my son?"

Sirius looked to be struggling with words again. "James, I wish I could tell you. I do, but Harry should tell you the details. It would be unfair of me to do so," Sirius stated.

James felt the rage overwhelm him again. He needed to know, dammit! "Sirius, I need to know. I need to know what Voldemort did!" Don't you dare withhold any information about my son from me! Do you hear me Sirius? You will tell me everything about Harry!"

Sirius just looked at James sadly. He didn't seem surprised by James's outburst. "James, I would tell you if it was my place to do so but it is Harry's story. I know how Harry is, he would rather tell you himself," Sirius stated calmly.

James couldn't believe this. Sirius was withholding information from him. At this point he knew he could yell and scream but it would do no good. Once Sirius made up his mind, he would not budge. "Great, just wonderful," James thought to himself.

"Well is there anything you can tell me about my son," he said angrily?

Sirius looked at him and started laughing. "Of course there are things I can tell you about Harry," he said between laughs.

"Ya, well like what?" James asked.

"Well, James your son is a Gryffindor. He got onto the Quidditch team as a seeker in his first year!" Sirius stated proudly.

"Really?" James asked.

"Oh ya, James he is a natural! When he is out of Hogwarts, I'm sure he will be asked to be on a professional team!" Sirius stated with a gleam in his eye.

"Wow…I can't believe that Sirius….what else?" James asked excitedly.

"Umm…let's see…he and his friend Ron drove a magical car that could fly to Hogwarts the beginning of his second year! I couldn't be mad at him for that though, that's something we both would have done growing up if we had the chance!" Sirius said.

James looked liked his birthday came early. "My son sounds like he is a junior marauder!"

Sirius did not answer for a moment. He had to get his bearings. "Well James not quite. He is not like you were or me for that matter. In fact if we were to compare him to anybody, it would be Remus. He is very smart but has a tendency to be very quiet at times. He does not like to be the center of attention, plus he has a lot on his plate right now.

James did not like the sound of this. It sounded like Harry's life was very difficult, and why would he be like Remus? Remus was a wonderful person, but he wanted Harry to be more outgoing that Remus was back at that age. He didn't want his son to feel like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders like Remus did growing up. That was it. He had to see his son as soon as possible. He had to know what was happening.

"Sirius," James stated solemnly, "I have to see my son. Make it happen!"

Sirius seemed to be thinking on the same line. He had to go home and tell Harry and Remus that James alive. What a discussion that would be!

"Of course, James. In fact I am going to leave now and tell Harry and Remus. Be ready to leave in a couple hours. I'll floo here and get you, and we will both floo back to my house where you can see your son and your other best friend.

James looked satisfied with the plan. "Come back quickly, I want to my son!" With that, Sirius left to go and tell Harry and Remus the news. Sirius now knew that all of their lives were changed forever.

**To all my reviewers: Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I hope you keep reading! **

**PS Since the summer is coming, I should be able to update on a regular basis. **


End file.
